Good Calvin Hunting
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Calvin, all his life he's always been causing trouble all the time. But when one of his pranks go too far and makes Rosalyn quit, his parents chose to get a new babysitter and when he arrives, Calvin now knows that life will never be the same.
1. Intro

Intro:

Ok so for this story, well it actually came from an idea of a different version of Good Will Hunting and not a ripoff.

Ever since I saw the film, I knew doing a story inspired by the film was needed and at first I thought of doing a Disney story but unfortunately I never really had the chance to work on it.

When I was working on "When Angelina Met Thomas", I had an idea: instead of Disney why not a Calvin and Hobbes and Bone crossover?

And so that's how this happened and let's just say since I like Calvin and Hobbes and Bone, I knew this would be just perfect to work on.

With that said, here's my 3rd crossover story and i'm halfway there.


	2. Chapter 1

Calvin The TroubleMaker

For Calvin, well he always knows how to cause or get into trouble.

He of course lived with his parents and has a best friend known as Hobbes and well they're pretty good friends.

But of course when it comes to school however, he always struggles there.

From always getting beaten up by Moe to not understanding what the assignment is to of course not doing his homework.

Well of course he wouldn't be the same without picking on Susie Derkins and don't worry she usually handles it by simply ignoring him.

Now at home well it's usually the same because he's a picky eater and of course he hates taking a bath but somehow he always causes trouble and yet he sometimes gets grounded but all that however would change.

It all began when Rosalyn was babysitting Calvin for the night and well Calvin was up to no good again.

Now the deal was if Calvin was on his best behavior, they would take him and Hobbes to an amusement park.

At first everything was peace and quiet but that wouldn't last long.

Calvin then thought of quite possibly the most devious pranks of them all: he would fill a bucket with water and when Rosalyn was near, she would fall for it.

Of course sure this would be impossible but for Calvin, it's pretty much easy.

When she wasn't near, he got the bucket of water all set he then setted it on top of a door and when Rosalyn went to go check on him, she opened the door and the next thing you knew water poured all over her.

Calvin thought it was hilarious but for Rosalyn well she didn't think it was funny at all.

So when his parents came home, they then saw a wet and pissed off Rosalyn and they knew Calvin was up to no good again so they came to his room and oh boy did shit get ugly.

His parents knew he would never change so they told that he could kiss his amusement park goodbye.

But and this is true: Rosalyn was so mad that she quitted as Calvin's babysitter.

Mom and Dad then knew that they search for a new babysitter.


	3. Chapter 2

The Search For Calvin's New BabySitter

Ever since Rosalyn left, Mom and dad knew they had to find the next babysitter for Calvin.

They searched all over the place but yet they were almost about to give up.

That is until they found the right one and well he was quite unusual.

And that was Fone Bone and well they knew since there was no other option, they decided to hire Fone as Calvin's new babysitter.

When they announced to Calvin that they're going to go on a two week vacation and that they've decided to not let Calvin come with, he wondered why.

Well they told him that since his planned amusement park trip is cancelled because of what happened to Rosalyn and that they wished he would be more behaved.

And then they also announced that they found a new babysitter to watch him.

Now Calvin thought the new babysitter idea was a joke.

But when Fone came in, he honestly couldn't believe it because he thought it was a dream.

So Mom and Dad left and Calvin knew Fone was going to stay until they came back so he had to get ready for what Fone had in store for him.


	4. Chapter 3

The Talk

Once Mom and Dad left, Fone then said "Calvin we need to talk."

So Calvin then took a seat with Hobbes.

Fone then said "So you're the one who thought it was a funny idea to get Rosalyn wet but personally that's just mean because she was just doing her job and now look what you did because of that Rosalyn quitted. Tell me personally are you happy?"

"Well I didn't mean to-" Calvin then said

"Ah bullshit you always cause trouble yet getting grounded won't solve anything. Now it's clear to me that you need help and that's why I came and honestly if keep causing trouble, you're not wasting my time but everyone's time." Fone then said

"Oh come on so what if I cause trouble?" Calvin then said

"Man i'm starting to realize that you really are bad as your parents have told me." Fone then said

"Well not all of the time." Calvin then said

"Oh really? Tell me what's the one good thing that you did without causing trouble?" Fone then asked

"I well I…" Calvin then said

"You can't think of one damn thing that you did because you've never even done anything good at all." Fone then said

"Oh c'mon i'm just trying." Calvin then said

"Oh what just being a lazy ass who's picky would rather tease at Susie Derkins, struggle with schoolwork and homework, and also knows how to prank Rosalyn?" Fone then asked

"Man I wish I could change my ways." Calvin then said

"Well that's what we're going to starting tomorrow morning." Fone then said

"But wait I thought I would never get rid of my old ways?" Calvin then said

"Here's the thing: starting tomorrow morning, naughty and misbehaving Calvin is dead."

And so when he was done, Calvin then went to bed and knew things were about to change for him.


	5. Chapter 4

Fone Talks To Hobbes

The next morning, Calvin woke up and got ready for school.

Of course Fone packed his lunch and Calvin was off on his way to school.

Now that he was done, Fone then knew he needed to have a chat with Hobbes about his relationship with Calvin.

Once Hobbes was nearby, Fone then asked "Hey Hobbes could we talk?"

"Wait you can see me?" Hobbes then asked

"Why yes I can." Fone then said

"Well sure. So what's up?" Hobbes then said and asked

"It's Calvin and I was wondering: how have you 2 been?" Fone then asked

"Actually we've been doing okay I mean well sure we had a few differences here and there but he would never been the same if it wasn't for me." Hobbes then said

"Well the reason I asked that was because did you by chance hear the talk last night?" Fone then asked

"Well no but Calvin told me about it and honestly when he told me his old ways are ending, I thought he was joking." Hobbes then said

"Well at least you get it." Fone then said

"Oh and by the way I hope Calvin does better with his behavior I mean no offense I just wish he would do better." Hobbes then said

"I hope so too." Fone then said


	6. Chapter 5

Calvin Does Better In Life

Ever since the talk with Fone, he knew he could change and believe it or not he now does a whole lot better in life.

In school, he actually does his work and gets it done on time and as for homework, well he also gets it's done.

As for life back home, well he's no longer picky at all and Fone knew that talk really must've been what he's been looking for all his life.

When Mom and Dad got back from vacation, they then saw Calvin in bed at his bedtime and wasn't causing any trouble at all.

They then asked Fone why he's been so good.

He then told them that well "We had a chat right after you guys left and he knew he could do better so that's why he's been so good."

They then knew that having Fone Bone as his babysitter was the right choice and even Calvin likes him.

And so they never forgot the day that made Fone Calvin's new babysitter.

As for Fone, well sure he was a pain in the ass in the first place but now that he helped, he knew Calvin has done better because of him.


	7. In Conclusion

In The End

Ok so there you go and honestly i'm glad I was able to work on this.

Man since this could've been a Disney story but instead it's a crossover.

Oh and this means that there's only 2 left so who knows what will come next for a crossover but whoever it will be it should a lot of fun to work on.


End file.
